


Cuter than a puppy

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Italics are flashbacks </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuter than a puppy

Jinhwan let out a sigh of frustration as he tried to block out the other boy’s protests. It had been two weeks of non-stop whining from the younger ever since he had seen those puppies. 

_They had all been given an hour after practice to breathe a little so, after a heated voting session, they ended with the decision to go walk around the park. Not even ten minutes into their free time, Bobby saw a litter of puppies running around out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't that the members didn't like the small adorable creatures, but they all knew that they couldn't take care of one at the time; well, nearly all of them._

"B.I, Junhoe please! Get on my side with this!" The rapper exclaimed, looking to his fellow members for support in the argument with their hyung. His only replies were the shaking of heads and abandonment by his teammates as they left him to fend for himself against the eldest member. He turned his pleading look to the person standing in the way of what he wanted.

"Jinhwan please! I'll feed it and give it water and everything. Just let me have a puppy!" He tried again.

The tiny boy knew there was no place in logic for this conversation anymore since that had been tried three times before.

"Kim Jiwon, if you don't stop asking me that right now," Jinhwan started, walking back towards his room as he rebutted. "I will never talk to you again. And stop following me!"

Bobby automatically went with his hyung, determined to win the argument, or at least drag it out as long as possible. He wasn’t giving up without a fight.

“But G-Dragon sunbaenim has Gaho! Even someone in Got7 has a puppy! Come on, please?” 

"Yah! Jiwon!" Jinhwan shouted as he tried to push the younger out the door and back into the hallway. "Kim Jiwon! Yah!"

The more muscular of the two had moved back only a few steps, laughing quietly as he looked down at the smaller man and his futile efforts.

"Why do you even want a dog so badly?" the elder asked under his breath, his eyebrows scrunching up together as he focused all his strength on ridding his room of the boy.

"Because I want something to cuddle with…” Bobby replied, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks as he lowered his gaze to the ground in embarrassment.

“Huh?” Jinhwan’s pushes lessened until they finally stopped, his hands lingering on his dongsaeng’s chest.

“It’s nothing. I just get lonely is all,” The taller explained defensively before admitting quietly, “I want something to come home to, you know?”

After a few moments without reply, Jiwon began walking towards the door, spouting off a lie that it was merely a joke when Jinhwan stopped him. They both looked down at the hand on muscled arm. When their eyes met, Bobby saw that his shock at the action was not one-sided. 

“If… If you want to, I could… I mean…Please don’t feel lonely,” The older male stumbled over his words so adorably that the rapper decided to put him out of his misery by embracing him.

“Thank you hyung.”

**Two weeks later**

Everyone stumbled into the dorms, worn ragged from the new dance they were learning. Half asleep, showers were taken and nightly routines were followed, including a relatively new one. They all said their goodnights, but it didn’t go unnoticed that Bobby was once again trailing behind their eldest member into his room. 

“Yah Jiwon! Scoot over some. You’re hogging all of the bed again,” Jinhwan whined softly, his voice thick with drowsiness. 

“Sorry hyung,” the younger mumbled his apology into warm skin before shifting slightly, arms wrapped loosely around the thin male. 

“I’m sorry too.”

“What are you sorry for?” Bobby questioned, confused. He could tell that Jinhwan was nearly out for the night, so maybe he was just delirious from lack of rest.

“We can’t get you a puppy to sleep with,” the other replied solemnly.

At this, Jiwon laughed lightly as he pulled his hyung flush with his own body. “It’s okay, Jinhwannie, because you’re cuter than any puppy.” 

The only response he received back was the evening of breath and the unmistakeable relaxation of muscles.


End file.
